The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to an apparatus and method for latching a door in a computer system.
Computer systems such as servers typically include a chassis having various system components mounted on it. The chassis is typically a metal structure constructed to meet various functional requirements such as mounting of components, air flow to the components, security of the components and the like. Because functionality is the main intent of the chassis, it generally does not provide a great degree of aesthetic appeal.
One or more bezels are generally mounted on the front of a chassis to improve the aesthetic appeal of the computer system. The bezel is typically injection molded or otherwise formed of plastic. The bezel may include one or more bezel doors that provide access to the various system components mounted to the chassis. In cases where a component is being removed from the chassis, the bezel may be removed or the door may be opened to provide the required access.
The bezel doors are typically hinged and include a latch for being secured in the closed position. As the bezel doors are typically made of plastic, a cantilevered-type latch is generally integrally molded directly into the bezel door. Due to excessive force, age, and other conditions, these molded-in latches often break. This precludes the door from being secured in a closed position without using a locking device, if so included in the bezel. Equally adverse to the latch breaking is that the entire bezel door must be replaced.
In addition to durability issues, molded-in bezel door latches lack a precision feel and ability to exhibit a precision latching action. These adverse performance characteristics stem from the design and performance of the molded in latches being limited by the material from which the bezel door is made. Various limitations associated with the molding process employed to make the bezel door also affect the ability to fine-tune the performance of molded-in bezel door latches.
Bezel door latches having a sliding latch assembly with an integrally formed spring member are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,671 discloses a latch assembly that includes a catch having a beveled edge that engages the chassis of the bezel to secure the bezel door in a closed position. The spring member is integrally formed to provide a suitable latch retention force. The ability to fine-tune the force characteristics on the integrally-formed spring member is limited by the materials and manufacturing processes employed to make the entire assembly. Furthermore, failure of the catch or spring member portion requires that the entire latch assembly be replaced.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an apparatus for reliably and durably latching the bezel door of a computer system in the closed position.